User blog:Sssssssshadowspringtrap/Second OC Thing. Macey
Info Name: Macey Age: 20 Gender: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Height: 6’1 Weight: 150 lbs Family: Muffet (Mother, 40, Alive), Morti (Father, 20, Dead) Relationships: Lora (friend), Draco (acquaintance), Flora (friend) Spiders (friends), Frisk (friend), Grillby (friend), customers (acquaintances) Status: Single AU Residence: Confectionarytale Home Residence: Her house in Cotton Candy Land Occupation: Waitress Mental Illness: N/A Theme song: Die Young by Kesha Fears: Fire, crowds, close spaces, clowns, and most humans. Phobias: Claustrophobia Powers: Ability to make webs with poison on them, use purple magic (poison), and summon gloves with spikes on the end if needed. She also has the same abilities as Muffet. Strengths: She is very skilled in magic, she can lie exceptionally well, she has decent baking, and she is really good at reading and writing. Weaknesses: She gets tired quickly physically, she forgets things easily, she has too much pride so it’s hard for her to admit when she is wrong, she is not skilled with computers at all, she cannot cook at all. Maria is very kind and welcoming to anyone and everyone she meets. She is somewhat childish and has a bubbly personality. She is very extroverted and will often be the one to start conversations when she talks to her friends and acquaintances. She is actually a pretty good fighter though, as she trains in the outer edges of the forest in case she needs to fight. She is not afraid to make a come-back though, and she often tries to get into arguments with people she hates. She will also lie in order to make the situation seem better or worse than it actually is. She is kind of short-tempered as well. Bio Macey was born in Melted Caramel on April 18th, 199x. Her father was the head-chef for one of the underground’s most well-known restaurants while her mother owned a small cafe called “Muffet’s Cafe.” Macey was born with only 6 legs but it really did not impact her life at all. Although one year after Macey was born, her father died. Since it happened so early in her life, it didn’t really impact her personality that much. After her father’s death, Muffet and Macey moved to Cotton Candy Land to have a fresh start. Muffet never re-married because she wasn’t interested in anyone else. Muffet started a new cafe in Cotton Candy Land called “Muffet’s Treat Cafe” which was a local success. Macey was an easy child to take care of although she had a habit of attempting to make a lot of food but not succeeding. She always tried to make friends and was super extroverted, she saved whatever money she got and used it to buy stuff that would help her. She was a little forgetful and kept up a B+ average in school. Once she turned sixteen, she got a job at her mother’s cafe as a waitress along with Lora. The two instantly became friends and shared crazy experiences while on their shifts and breaks. Two years after on one of her breaks where she was just reading behind the building, she noticed that Lora had run off into her house in a bit of a panic. She wanted to go an ask but she thought it was none of her business and continued to read. After a couple of days, she noticed that Lora was gone. She had tried calling her but the phone always said that Lora could not be reached. She had a close tie with Lora’s family and knew that if Lora was incredibly injured or worse then she would get a text or a call saying so. She sighed and continued on with her life. Category:Blog posts